bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1onskates/BioShock 3: The Rise of Rapture
Introduction Did the farmer always judge by the sweat of another's brow? Have the children ever ceased to vow? How can you even slumber in my darkest noir, forsaken has my luck annoying. When the wisps of air crumble. Who will match and rule this Rapture? - Brigid Tennenbaum After Jack Ryan had escaped Rapture, what did he do before he passed away? What did Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta do as they escaped the imprisonment of Rapture? They changed, living every minute of every momentous hour of every day in thought and jubilee nly if they made the right decisions. '' ''After Rapture's second fall, a frail woman named Brigid Tennebaum seized the genetic key to the great city. The Splicers had died out in a thirst for ADAM. Big Daddies and Little Sisters no longer had any use for ADAM since it could no longer be recycled But it was only the summer of 1975 when the undersea wasteland was discovered by the United Unions of Democratic Europe, who were secretly funding Sofia Lamb's improvement to Rapture before she had lost contact with them. '' '' '' ''With Tennebaum's rule over Rapture, the U.D.E. quickly invaded Rapture, selling its technology and profiting off of it using tour attractions of the freaks that had survived using signed documents by Sofia Lamb. But with every choice, there is a consequence............................................................................. A civil war had broken out between the now diminishing population of Rapture, and the outsiders. Once again with the use of ADAM, there came Splicers, there came protectors, and there came the Little Sisters. After the victors of the civil war had won, they became mutated, parasites of Rapture whom know longer stayed out of the deep blue. '' ﻿ ''In the aftermath of the fledged Atlantic battle between norm and beast, an expedition led by Jameson C. Arthur voyaged to Rapture, in a mission to find Jameson's brother, the newest leader of Rapture. When Jameson arrives in time to encounter the ending of the war, his searches and quests eventually bring a catastrophe to Rapture. The colossal uproar had disturbed the cell of prison inmate Jacen Spencer of Peresephone, who had comatosed after years of the ocean pressure from when Peresephone had been destroyed sometime around Sofia's disappearance. Without a complete memory of how he ended up in Rapture, Jacen questions his past knowledge of his only and final dream, a city that could be free, the vision stolen by Andrew Ryan. Upon awakening, Jacen is utterly weak but has high readings of ADAM and EVE in his body, meaning that someone had been keeeping him alive. A stranger to even his own kind, as he is a slowly mutating Splicer, Jacen battles for freedom and to give unfolding birth to his city, the way he wanted it. Jacen now wishes to'' find the person who kept him imprisoned and wasted away his life. '' Jacen scavenges for weapons and plasmids that protect him from a volley of scuba diving suited Splicers, after smelling the vast amount of ADAM that he is giving of while using an Incinerate! Plasmid. Jacen manages to survive, and swims away from the sunken Peresephone by sabotaging one of the Splicers' suits. On the surface, there is a mass scourge of wreckage and debris from warfare that prevent him from escaping.'' He is steadily stalked by a Big Daddy (Rosie), who snatches him away and abandons him in a damaged Medical Pavillion. '' Category:Blog posts